The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 December 2018
23:57-06 same 23:57-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:57-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:57-21 Even Conrad is bored! 23:57-23 Do you wanna play Mario Kart omg 23:57-36 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:57-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-59 South Ferry, South Ferry, South Ferry! 23:58-05 Sure, MP. 23:58-07 My best, greatest, bestest friend in the whole wide world. 23:58-13 did someone say Mario kart 23:58-14 True, true. 23:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-16 Yeh 23:58-17 o/ 23:58-27 /me one hit kill MP 23:58-31 the users come rushin in just at those words, disgraceful 23:58-32 Ah, MP. 23:58-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:58-39 Seems Conrad is a Member of Parliament. 23:59-32 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=44439337 OMG 23:59-46 make sure to make an account if anyone in here wants to play but hasnt already 23:59-52 What is that link leading to! 00:00-14 Ah! 00:00-18 What is the code we are looking for 00:00-59 South's brother Paladin is here it seems 00:01-09 H-huh...?! 00:01-10 I do not believe we are brothers 00:01-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-49 You, Necron, Freezy and South are quadruplets 00:01-57 Ah 00:02-02 Speaking of Necron, I have not seen him in a while 00:02-06 Has he popped in here at all? 00:02-14 Not that I know of 00:02-26 Lololol. 00:02-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-41 Oh well 00:02-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-46 Test. 00:03-56 Not a fail 00:03-58 fail 00:04-07 Tch tch tch... 00:04-49 /me does a dance to "Follow Greet Wait Repeat" whilst singing it 00:05-19 Hmph. 00:05-24 Tch tch tch. 00:05-31 Seems korra was Lolololing at nothin 00:05-35 Would you actually sing that in the vc on the TDL discord server? @Rogue 00:05-40 Seems Korra will have to TAKE THE L. 00:05-47 Actually my message came late, TG. 00:05-52 Rip 00:05-58 Was meant for Falco saying they were brothers. 00:06-29 probably not @Falco 00:06-37 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:06-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:06-44 You should 00:07-24 oof 00:07-29 I'm a crappy/good singer, idk 00:07-39 K 00:07-43 Gotta go now! o/ 00:08-04 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 00:08-05 o/ 00:08-13 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:11-14 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:12-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:13-51 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:14-34 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:14-47 Now witness the power of my stand... 00:16-26 Huh. 00:16-38 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:17-34 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:19-14 ~ Mysterious Paladin has left the chat ~ 00:19-14 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:20-08 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:20-17 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-37 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:22-08 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-28 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:25-32 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:25-52 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 00:27-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:28-08 Hello from the OTHER sid 00:28-09 e 00:28-18 I must have called a thousand times 00:28-30 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:31-08 Omg, TG. 00:31-09 Relink. 00:31-25 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=44439337 omg here u go 00:31-35 Thanks. < 3 00:31-41 npp < 3 00:32-04 Send my love to your new lover, TKF 00:32-06 *TG 00:32-08 omg 00:32-22 what spongey of loud land 00:32-36 messanger has a crush on u 00:33-34 who wouldn't omg 00:33-47 i wouldnt hahaha 00:33-54 :C 00:33-58 South Ferry, PM. 00:34-00 I would, omg. < 3 00:34-04 TG is beautiful. < 3 00:34-04 < 3 omg 00:34-13 Kiss him, TG 00:34-15 omg stop leaving mario kart or i will knock u out 00:34-24 It's not my fault it keeps daying. 00:34-29 omg fine then 00:36-48 korra loves me because he is awsome 00:36-54 yeh 00:37-05 Sadly, 00:37-14 TG is a lesbien who belongs to MoH 00:37-33 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:37-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-56 no ur a lesbien 00:38-16 That si true, Loud IS lesben omg. 00:38-18 Welcome, Kocka 00:38-22 Hey Kocka! o/ 00:38-29 OMG syde finally memed 00:38-35 Since when did Kocka become an admin here? 00:38-48 Congratz! :D 00:38-50 Since earlier today 00:38-52 Thanks! 00:38-55 lol. 00:39-12 Congrats, Syde! 00:39-19 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:39-19 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:39-31 I'd love it if Syde and Loud swapped personalities. 00:39-45 shush 00:39-55 omg korra's game keeps daying 00:40-04 Yes, it does. 00:40-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:40-17 Last thing I saw was TG accusing me of shit. 00:40-21 Hey Mess 00:40-21 Loud would be all like "I think that your memes are very offensive to the LGBT community, and you shuld really stop, however, that's only what I think". 00:40-21 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:41-01 Welcome, lesbien's crush 00:41-10 I still feel like shit tbh 00:41-25 What happened, MoH 00:42-07 Just this new girl they say is so much like me that they are calling her the "New Kitty" they all prefer her even some of my friends have quit talking to me because they like her more 00:42-19 And the way everyone's acting over her 00:42-28 Am i really so bad they need a replacement? 00:42-35 I mean these are friends I've had over a year 00:42-47 Not some randoms i met 00:42-57 Sadly, you are still the kitty of TDL 00:43-06 Like these are people I've talked to everyday for a year 00:43-27 just leave em 00:43-33 Tell me, 00:43-35 They already left me TG 00:43-39 They're clearly not your friends then 00:43-41 Who are these friends? 00:43-41 What servers? 00:43-51 Do you remember Fudge Korra? 00:43-54 No. 00:44-04 Hes been in all my servers 00:44-31 I met him just before Christmas of last year 00:44-36 omg korra fanatic will start calling ender new tg 00:44-49 No. 00:45-06 I'm not in the servers with the "new Kitty" 00:45-42 And i know if they do that they arent real friends 00:45-42 . 00:45-45 But it still hurts 00:46-22 And Shane is telling them I'm this manipulative person and etc when I'm not 00:46-41 Endy's TG? 00:46-42 Simply leave em all. 00:46-45 ^ 00:47-00 They already left! 00:47-19 And the worse thing is 00:47-27 I've seen screenshots of this girl 00:47-28 Shes so fake 00:47-34 Mess, they're not friends! 00:47-39 Its so clear shes faking it all to be like me 00:47-48 But they still prefer her 00:47-56 Leave them! 00:48-02 Who is this girl? 00:48-03 does she say "baka" too, TKF 00:48-08 She even faked an anxiety attack and they say I'm the attention seeker 00:48-18 Her name is Wolfy though she changed her name to Kitty now 00:48-27 Your friends are me, Alex, Syde, TG, Q, South, Loud, Korra, and the rest of us silly TDL bruhs. 00:48-29 *MoH 00:48-33 Not thrm. 00:48-37 She does Loud 00:48-55 Mess, I said leave 'em. 00:49-06 Just hang out with a different croud 00:49-10 *crowd 00:49-25 TDL is where you shall be from now on, Mess. 00:49-26 She even has online kids like me 00:49-38 Mess, can you stop ranting and listen? 00:49-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:49-46 Let me finish! 00:50-00 The only difference is she is 26 years old and seeking attention online 00:50-11 I would like to meet her 00:50-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-05 hmph 00:51-18 Shes legit dating shane whose 19 and doing all of this 00:51-21 And shes 26 00:51-44 OMG she is innerpopret 00:51-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-32 I think 00:52-39 you guys should let mess finish 00:53-20 Like you would think these people know me 00:53-36 They know everything i have told them is the truth 00:53-42 They have talked to me every single day for a year 00:53-49 I've helped them with alot 00:53-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:54-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:54-04 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:54-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:54-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:55-00 But when Shane gets a new girl whose like acts like my clone and starts saying I'm the liar and manipulative and etc they believe him 00:55-13 Mess, for a whole year I talked to youe evry single day! 00:55-15 And prefer the new girl instead of listening to what they know 00:55-41 I still think you're cool, so does all of TDL. 00:55-49 You must leave them! 00:55-55 When its clear shes fake af theres no way she could be exactly like me like that 00:55-56 Come back to us! 00:56-00 Shes pretending 00:56-05 I come here Chase 00:56-08 So who was Shane again? 00:56-18 Do you remember Reaper? 00:56-19 Not as much as you used too.\ 00:56-24 He is someone who should be shaMed 00:56-31 He's my ex from a while ago 00:56-35 Uh huh. 00:56-36 You met him 00:56-58 Does he have a FANDOM account? 00:57-10 Yeah 00:57-24 League of Thunder or something like that 00:57-31 (hmph) 00:57-33 Doesn't ring a bell 00:57-46 He was on CM a while ago 00:57-59 CandyMissy wiki 00:58-08 I don't think I've ever been there 00:58-09 Country Music Wiki 00:58-12 Oh 00:58-25 So what servers do you meet these people on? 00:58-27 Personal servers? 00:58-33 Or other community type servers? 00:58-46 They are always community servers 00:59-15 I think that 00:59-38 people don't get the importance of allowing someone upset to let everything out of their system 01:00-01 Discord is easier for me to use i like wikia but it lags alot 01:00-03 But 01:00-15 I met Shane when i had my old Roleplay server 01:00-21 He joined it idk who invited him 01:01-07 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 01:01-21 Welcome, TheGeekyEmo. 01:01-53 omg korra dayed 01:02-03 What about this other copycat of you? 01:02-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-12 What is her name, MoH 01:02-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-47 I was told about her by my friends who still talked to Shane 01:03-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-09 They were always dming me telling me different things she did that was just like things i did 01:03-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-30 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:03-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:03-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:04-13 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-02 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:09-27 Welcome, Syde BOT 01:09-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:10-06 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven 01:10-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:11-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:12-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:15-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:15-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:15-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:15-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:16-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:17-34 Tei says to say Hi 01:17-44 So she said hi lol 01:17-48 How are you feeling now Mess? 01:18-06 A bit better still sad that a old friendship ended that way 01:18-18 Like 01:18-24 I know i have everyone here on TDL 01:18-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:18-50 But the whole reason i started reaching out to discord communities was everyone else had friends outside TDL and i wanted friends outside it as well 01:19-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-39 omg korra (pissed) (pissed) i am mad 01:19-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:20-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-09 omg 01:20-18 Who is "Tei"? 01:20-19 fucken mad, akumi 01:20-26 im fucken mad 01:20-42 omg he is back so never mind 01:20-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:20-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-54 omg tell tei i said hi back 01:20-59 Teiko 01:21-10 She left me a message on twitter i just now saw 01:21-31 All my online friends outside TDL hate me now, Mess. 01:21-41 Same Chase well 01:21-45 Minus Paris 01:22-19 I legit killed an entire wiki. 01:22-36 Along with a few dozen friendships on that wiki. 01:23-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:23-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:23-51 Send my love to ur new lova 01:23-55 lol. 01:24-27 I legit killed an entire wiki. 01:24-27 Along with a few dozen friendships on that wiki. 01:24-39 I see **256 is here with us tonight. 01:24-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:25-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:25-49 I just met someone who knew Saph 01:25-53 They dont like her either 01:26-11 They are also named Saph 01:26-12 omg what if kittynator becomes mod tkf 01:26-18 And i mentioned how i knew a saph 01:26-21 Then CCC is screwed. 01:26-29 And we started talking and realized we knew the same girl 01:26-31 Huh, MoH. 01:26-53 Hm? 01:27-01 Huh. 01:27-08 Huh? 01:27-20 Loco. 01:27-42 lol. 01:27-52 :O 01:28-14 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:28-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-26 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:29-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-16 WHAT messanger of movie land 01:30-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:30-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-51 ? 01:30-55 spongbob wikias suck no offens 01:31-05 !rules 01:31-07 Project:Wiki Policy 01:31-11 Yeh. 01:31-17 Spongebob sucks thats why 01:31-20 ? 01:31-37 Sadly, 01:31-40 omg not true 01:31-43 it is a good show 01:31-43 !rules 01:31-43 It is a marvelous cartoon, MoH. 01:31-46 !test 01:31-46 !pass 01:31-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:31-56 It's a terrible cartoon 01:31-59 Funniest cartoon ever. 01:32-04 its innerpropre thats why 01:32-11 Its horrid 01:32-18 How? 01:32-19 I banned Amber from watching it 01:32-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-27 Why's it bad? 01:32-31 imo it's just boring 01:32-35 I never watch cartoons 01:32-50 /me watches spongebob 01:32-53 omg its not innapropret messanger 01:32-54 omg mess is going to ban me 01:32-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:32-58 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-59 SpongeBob is a high IQ show. 01:33-02 its not haram 01:33-07 You would prefer anime Proop with I_____ 01:33-08 wb syde 01:33-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:33-12 Adventure Time is more of a live-action cartoon. 01:33-12 "Onii-chan.... :3" 01:33-19 owo, SF 01:33-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-22 uwu 01:33-37 What do you mean? 01:33-40 I never left. 01:33-41 Phineas and Ferb is about humans, it's nice that SB is about sea creatures. 01:33-44 Akumi you are banned from watching such inappropriate trash 01:33-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-53 TG, watch SpongeBob. 01:33-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-55 /me watches spongebob 01:33-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-59 Don't listen to Mess. 01:34-08 No crap, Loud. 01:34-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-14 Never would've guessed from your name. 01:34-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-24 WAIT omg supernatural is not appropret at all 01:34-34 right tkf 01:34-54 Supernatural is appropriate for the viewers its meant for 01:35-00 Alex watches it, Syde watches it, TG watches it, Loud watches it, etc. 01:35-11 While spongebob is a child's show that has adult content 01:35-12 What is Supernatural about? 01:35-13 Show them GoT or somethin' to your kids heheh 01:35-15 I am just unsure on how to add a !seen and !tell command. 01:35-15 I even looked at BB's source and just did not understand it. 01:35-18 Mess, 01:35-22 Name 1 piece of adult content. 01:35-23 Lmfao. 01:35-24 It's a teenager show now. 01:35-31 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:35-34 There's legit no adult content. 01:35-39 Incorrect, CMF 01:35-46 omg we should all watch a movie together 01:35-47 Just a regular kids' show 01:35-48 Heck, these days SPongebob is catering MORE to children with the decline of the Story. 01:35-54 And less to teenz 01:36-08 Supernatural is about angels demons and other mythical creatures 01:36-08 I am truly happy chat is having a debate on iSpongeBob Squarepants. 01:36-14 I wonder why Korra joined ESV. 01:36-18 Sound sliek TDL, mess. 01:36-20 YES omg 01:36-21 No debate is happening. 01:36-22 Lmfao. 01:36-33 TDL should be renamed Supernatural, omg. 01:36-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:36-51 Hey Morty! o/ 01:36-52 Supernatural is sexist, sadly 01:37-13 spongebob old good 01:37-13 spongebob new bad 01:37-16 Its about two brothers whose parents were killed by demons 01:37-23 omg soo harassed 01:37-28 the day where I actually understand all of TDL chat once 01:37-30 That was in its original premise: A supernatural sitcom about a group of kids who are brought together by a mystical, magical light that may hold the clues to their past. 01:37-43 So Harrison and Piercy provost basically? 01:37-48 >sitcom 01:37-50 OW with usual propaganda. 01:37-56 when was TDL a sitcom 01:38-02 Always, hitter. 01:38-05 In April of '17. 01:38-19 (blobcatangery) 01:38-25 in april '17 wasn't it a novel 01:38-29 Tell me, SF, 01:38-30 No, 01:38-36 Is CCM your friend 01:38-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:38-38 It was a novel in Feb-April 17. 01:38-44 In late April, it became a TV show. 01:38-45 >-April 01:38-49 What type of question is this, House 01:38-54 By August, it was an RP series. 01:39-00 I am sole in my campaign against J____ mockery 01:39-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:39-17 Check out my tag on discord, SF 01:39-19 >TV show. 01:39-19 TDL has never aired on television and thanks to Creative Commons it never will 01:39-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:40-00 We should totally make a TDL animated show and all voice our characters, omg. 01:40-05 "angrygayspongey" 01:40-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:40-10 A Homo Foid eh 01:40-12 Not my name, SF 01:40-13 heKorraFanatic 01:40-13 I am just unsure on how to add a !seen and !tell command. I even looked at BB's source and just did not understand it. 01:40-15 My TAG 01:40-16 Although Savannah's deep British voice may be confusing. 01:40-19 Maybe I can figure something out 01:40-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:40-33 Perhaps so, wise JS one. 01:40-34 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_(series)?direction=next&oldid=14219 01:40-34 whatever happened to everyone's favorite character MediaWiki:Badtitletext? 01:40-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:40-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:40-38 When you play Call of Duty and this chat is somehow closed because your laptop is actually Fegelein 01:40-39 Sure, 6969. Typical Foid tryna cater to Manlet Betas 01:40-42 Is Dorumin willing to help? 01:40-47 Or any others? 01:41-05 what is this nonsense, SF 01:41-06 Seems Messenger Deception got anew name. 01:41-10 You are just babbling and babbling 01:41-12 AWALT, house 01:41-22 I could ask Iva to ask Kocka about it. 01:41-24 I am sure fellow Fandomcel OW is quite aware. 01:41-29 MediaWiki:Badtitletextr is Melissa. 01:41-35 And why are females foids 01:41-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:41-40 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_(series)?direction=next&oldid=18060 01:41-40 >The roleplay was published in book form. 01:41-47 cuz they want Chad/Chadlite 01:41-56 what is this NONSENSE 01:41-57 It was a sitcom. 01:42-00 Then became a book. 01:42-03 Then an RP series. 01:42-14 No. 01:42-14 Other way around. 01:42-14 I see we have Korra's Kyborg Conumdrum. 01:42-29 What a fool I was. 01:42-54 TDL, in its whole existence has never existed as a TV in any such manna. 01:43-05 I like how literally all of the main characters were self insert 01:43-05 Baroness was a user here iirc, tell me is this correct? 01:43-07 OMG what is the point of TD 01:43-13 No mention of titlecards, timestamps, "camera" descriptions, 01:43-15 etc etc. 01:43-19 True, Paul. 01:43-27 In the episode, Korra got his arm chopped off after Chase, Mess, and Baroness kept showing him their specual powers. 01:43-32 @william yeh 01:43-39 Episode 4, mes sis kidnapped by Scar and Michael is impaled by a katana. 01:43-46 >specual 01:43-46 spectral or special 01:43-54 Special. 01:43-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-01 I think TDL also needs water, yoga and vitamins 01:44-15 I did nothing to her, House, she just needed the true god choice ! 01:44-17 Only The Mysterious Light ha sstayed the same. 01:44-17 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:44-19 >katana 01:44-19 Weeb shit 01:44-26 Yoga coulda helped her make the TGC. 01:44-30 >Only The Mysterious Light ha sstayed the same. 01:44-30 not for long ;) 01:44-33 However, we changed it to a bullet for the reboot. 01:44-35 I am meme-ing, SF 01:44-39 Sadly, 01:44-44 Grass' green, House 01:44-44 The title shall stay. 01:44-54 Grass is dead, SF 01:44-54 As they will always see the light at the end of the episode. 01:45-09 Sadly, 01:45-19 wait does everyone hecking die at the end 01:45-24 We also had an episode called To baroness or Not to Baroness. 01:45-28 TML is just pointless "I am Chris McFlylane hi bruh" 01:45-44 Let's push Savannah infront of a train NOW 01:46-00 Sounds like Miss Bobby Brown 01:46-06 No, SF 01:46-08 My own thing 01:46-28 OMG the coffee seems to be SO hot and expensiv 01:46-39 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_(series)?oldid=10906 01:46-40 Just bought it to throw on SF 01:46-57 Such cringe. 01:47-04 TG, Discord lagged. :C 01:47-10 member when everyone in this goddamn show was a self-insert except my meme character 01:47-14 omg no :C 01:47-17 Yep. 01:47-31 WHAT 01:47-34 You're in PAIN 01:47-35 how is it 8:47 PM 01:47-35 Its like non of you were creative at all 01:47-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:47-46 >like 01:47-50 Everyone still is a self insert. 01:48-02 Harrison/Piercy just an amalgamation of C.S 01:48-08 ^ 01:48-11 melissa delvin/chris mcfarlane are both obv 01:48-16 And Atticus is just TKF 01:48-28 Atticus isn't TKF, sadly. 01:48-39 As Atticus literally has no personality. 01:48-43 Harrison literally looks like Harry Potter while Piercy looks like a mix between Ron Weasley and Stan Laurel 01:49-18 Piercy looks a tad Seamusy to me. 01:49-54 Actually Piercy looks exactly like Stan Laurel except with different hair 01:49-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:49-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:50-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:50-24 atticus: "Atticus literally has no personality" - Atticus's RPer 01:50-24 chase: super cool epic robot 01:50-24 melissa: guys look at this sad anime girl this is me im sad 01:50-24 savannah: vanellope from wreck it ralph 01:50-24 harrison: harry potter except the guy saying the name was drunk 01:50-24 marshall: bear grills 01:50-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:50-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:50-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:50-58 Anything can be easily broken down to its atomic form. 01:51-14 The main TDL characers are obvi the 7 Deadly Sins. 01:51-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:51-26 *spongebob characters 01:51-48 You Win or You Die 01:51-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:51-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:52-10 /me slaps Rick 01:52-13 Wth is the 7 Deadly Sins thing recently. 01:52-13 First it was SpongeBob characters, just the other day it was legit users in chat, and now it's TDL characters. 01:52-18 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-19 ^ 01:52-29 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:52-37 It was actually Giligan's island characters first, TKF 01:52-37 Savannah-Wrath, Harrison-Greed, Chris-Pride, Melissa-lust, Lisa-Envy, Piercy-Gluttony, and Marshall-Sloth. 01:52-43 I feel as if all major characters should be rewritten. 01:52-49 Me too 01:52-51 And Atticus? 01:52-56 Attcius is Satan himself. 01:53-01 I had no regrets 01:53-04 Atticus would be sloth as he doesn't do shit. 01:53-05 Atticus is in minecraft 01:53-14 Marshall legit did more than Atticus did in the whole series while shot. 01:53-19 I uppose that makes Marshall Satan? 01:53-27 How tf am i lust?! 01:53-29 Delete Atticus 01:53-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:53-35 Why are you welcoming me if I've been here all this time? 01:53-40 Melissa seems so nice. 01:53-42 Because you rejoined. 01:53-47 When? 01:53-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:53-53 Shes not flirty nice tho! 01:53-55 Lisa is jealous that Atticus won't love her again. 01:53-58 Hmph. 01:54-13 Chris takes great pride in himself. 01:54-14 Btw 01:54-21 Xeren is Satan lol 01:54-23 Piercy is stocky. 01:54-34 Mo, that would make 9 in total. 01:54-38 I certainly didn't click the X on the tab. 01:54-41 Supposed to be 7 Sins and Stan. 01:54-46 *Satan 01:54-48 Pride: Xeren 01:54-48 Greed: Gabe 01:54-48 Lust: Pucci 01:54-48 Envy: Jacob 01:54-48 Gluttony: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZqo4OZ0Pqs 01:54-48 Wrath: The Chad 01:54-48 Sloth: me lol 01:54-54 Check discord, SF :) 01:54-59 Nor did I click the reload option. 01:55-02 I can't even remember who all of the users were mentioned as. 01:55-02 I know Sarca was lust. 01:55-10 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 01:55-15 It simply does not matter that much CS65. 01:55-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:55-25 Welcome, TheGeekyEmo. 01:55-57 Well unless I explicitly state otherwise within the next couple of hours, if I ever leave and rejoin again, it's not me that's doing it. 01:56-10 I don't think it matters at all though. 01:56-11 Or maybe Piercy is Satan and Attius is gluttony. 01:56-27 who carest 01:56-27 Most users don't choose to door-spam, no need to make a defense for it. 01:56-44 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:56-46 How about the 7 virtues? 01:57-36 Actually Syde has left and joined at least four times since I've been here 01:57-40 OMG how long is Q going to keep the Kocka pfp 01:57-42 Same for me 01:57-51 Alright I"m heading out soon 01:57-52 \o 01:57-55 \o 01:58-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:58-11 Well unless he explicitly states otherwise within the next couple of hours, if he ever leaves and rejoins again, it's not him that's doing it. 01:58-17 Well unless he explicitly states otherwise within the next couple of hours, if he ever leaves and rejoins again, it's not him that's doing it. 01:58-35 Well unless he explicitly states otherwise within the next couple of hours, if he ever leaves and rejoins again, it's not him that's doing it. 01:58-38 warpspamming 01:58-42 Never heard that term before 01:58-48 i heard it once 01:58-50 it was weird 01:58-53 omg 01:58-54 ^ 01:58-58 @TG 01:59-00 qst is kocka 01:59-03 omg 01:59-06 hi bruh 01:59-10 I guess it means the same as doorspamming 01:59-23 Plot twist: 01:59-27 Kocka has been Q all along. 01:59-32 its probably star trek wiki lingo or something who cares 01:59-55 And not even Q knew. (look) 02:00-01 sad 02:00-11 (eyes) 02:00-20 Proposal: 02:00-20 The Chad is made canon 02:00-27 Strong Support 02:00-53 Only if his friend Stacy and Billy Betabuxx are added 02:01-04 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1583670 02:01-06 Heading out now 02:01-07 \o 02:01-21 \o 02:01-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:01-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:01-56 Kek 02:02-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:02-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-44 haha spongey 02:04-01 if only u knew the secret of the box 02:04-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:04-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:04-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:04-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:05-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:05-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-21 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 02:06-30 I wonder, 02:06-37 Does Chase McFly remember the Q***** days? 02:07-07 i had a quotev account for like a day 02:07-38 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 02:07-56 wb Bobby and Emo! o/ 02:08-23 She does by Geeky. 02:08-27 *goes 02:08-38 I call her TGE. 02:10-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:14-08 Was here the whole time, C.S 02:14-12 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:14-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-02 Seems C.S freaked it 02:18-22 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-26 Tell me when Chase McFly goes into the closet? :) 02:24-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:26-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-57 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 02:27-50 O/ 02:27-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:28-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:28-18 o/ 02:28-33 Welcome, Stlijku 02:29-17 More like Kockajku. :P 02:29-18 With the power of god and anime, I hope nobody ever commits a sin to me 02:30-09 Hmph. 02:30-12 If you play the anime game, you win or you die 02:30-12 Seems mCR is on. 02:30-23 I noticed that ChatBlockButton still includes the "account creation disabled" checkbox 02:30-56 gurl on gurl 02:31-37 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 02:31-46 There is no middle ground 02:32-17 hi geeky : p 02:32-46 hello akumi's bff 02:33-13 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 02:33-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-45 Sadly, 02:33-54 That role is filled by TKF. 02:34-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:34-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:34-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-46 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 02:35-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-48 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 02:35-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-11 Bring TomatoMCR in, CMF 02:36-27 I'm right here. 02:36-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:36-34 oof 02:36-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:36-42 What's up? 02:36-48 How's the MW fam, TMCR? :) 02:37-31 Going pretty gud. 02:37-55 How is the RaNdOm dm, MCR 02:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-19 We need a MW reunion 02:38-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-05 Uh. Well, Madi disabled her Wikia account. 02:39-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-50 A new Discord DM then 02:39-59 i am going to bed, night \o 02:40-09 Night. 02:40-11 Goodbye, Akumi 02:40-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-15 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 02:40-19 Hey 02:40-24 What's up? 02:40-24 Hey. 02:40-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:40-31 :) 02:40-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:40-51 :( 02:41-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-52 Anyway, we've had the DM for almost a year, I think we're good. :P 02:41-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-03 Nice 02:43-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-20 My browser froze and then crashed. 02:43-25 Fun fun fun 02:43-33 Sorry, tonight has been hell 02:43-35 And it seems TG left, who I was talking to on Discord. :/ 02:43-51 That happens whenever I try to listen to goddamn Spotify. 02:43-54 hmph 02:44-04 On my laptop. 02:44-55 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:44-56 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:45-20 YOU know how u were pretending to shit around and then when i joined u you stopped and u lapped me STOP playing this bull shit game with me or i will leave this DM 02:45-26 Idek what the fuck this means. 02:45-48 did koa say this , TKF 02:45-57 No, TG said this in my DM. 02:46-24 KGB is dad 02:46-25 *dead 02:46-27 OMG 02:48-25 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 02:48-34 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 02:49-15 :o 02:49-29 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 02:49-38 Welcome, TheGeekyEmo. 02:50-18 Indeed, welcome, True Goddess' Emo. :p 02:50-37 omg TKF where is our true goddess 02:51-01 TheGeekYeMo 02:51-22 She went to bed. 02:51-41 Want to play mariokart TKF? 02:51-48 Sure, Ig. 02:52-12 Her and I were playing it until my browser crashed and I got the above message. (rofl) 02:52-14 TheGeekyEmu 02:52-27 Link it TKF. 02:52-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:52-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:52-45 So can you make some screenshots of gameplay? 02:52-52 Like what exactly do you do? 02:53-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:53-03 ou just lean Q. 02:53-06 Use the arrow keys. 02:53-09 I'll show in a few minutes once it starts. I have to make a private room first. 02:53-09 that's all you do. 02:53-18 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=2022498715 02:53-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:53-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:53-29 Well I'm actually not planning to join right now 02:53-36 You basically race to the end of the map and try to bomb the other players and collect bombs. 02:53-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:53-51 Click the fucken link, CMF. 02:53-52 You too, MoH. 02:54-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:54-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:54-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:54-38 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:54-50 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:54-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:54-55 http://prntscr.com/m0fdg2 02:54-55 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:55-05 oh that game 02:55-08 it's nothing like Mario kart ds 02:55-09 what game 02:55-20 the collisions with other karts is awkward 02:55-23 as well as the graphics 02:55-24 but it's fun 02:55-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:55-48 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:55-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:55-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:56-53 Sure 02:57-18 What. Game. Is. That. 02:57-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:57-32 ur mum :) 02:57-40 Literally linked right above, TR12. 02:57-45 Look back at the chat history. 02:57-48 sad 02:58-21 Honestly I really need to stop saying "sad" in case someone misunderstands it for what it can be abbreviated for 02:58-33 Huh. 02:58-52 The letters in sad can be the abbreviation of an insult :/ 02:59-25 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:59-31 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-32 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 02:59-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:59-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:59-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:00-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-24 Das 03:00-28 Ads 03:00-28 Korra, relink the game, silly buh. 03:00-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:00-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-37 I don't even know what TR is saying 03:01-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:01-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:01-16 good 03:01-22 oof 03:01-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:01-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:01-45 oh dangit 03:01-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:01-53 abbreviation was not the right word (facepalm) 03:01-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:02-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-15 wait yes it is - now I'm confuzzled rip 03:03-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:03-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:03-41 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=2022498715 03:05-14 (thonk) 03:06-14 Join it Rogue omg. 03:06-20 naw 03:08-30 wow I literally just said that I taste good 03:08-56 Huh. 03:09-07 omg silly bruhs plz join ;( 03:09-14 oof 03:10-48 Chase, reload? 03:12-07 KK. 03:12-34 You don't seem to be on. 03:12-39 Strange. 03:12-59 Link again :p 03:13-09 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=2022498715 03:13-42 well I just started a new trend 03:16-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:16-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:17-22 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 03:20-34 Hey, CanCan. 03:20-40 Hiii. 03:20-54 CMF and TKF should find more games to play together, YIS. 03:20-57 He's a good bruh. 03:21-05 o/ 03:21-13 lol 03:21-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:21-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:21-48 Rule #1 of playing MC with me: don't do it because I will troll the shit out of you 03:22-00 Rule #1 of playing any game with me is that really though 03:22-06 Rip. 03:22-25 I has yet to meet my opponent 03:24-13 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:24-13 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:24-27 I suppose I am, TKF. 03:25-09 Why not Club Penguin? 03:25-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:25-37 Greetings, Candy Goddess. 03:25-42 omg 03:25-45 Greetings UG. 03:25-51 And what is UG 03:25-57 Candy Goddess (thonk) 03:26-01 I am unallowed to say. ;) 03:26-04 what am I the god of then 03:26-07 oh right 03:26-12 Rogueness? 03:26-16 ig so 03:26-23 ur mum godess 03:26-31 Rogueness, being TheRogue12, and writing/reading Creepypastas 03:27-14 Hey everyone! 03:27-35 And who said YOU could exist in the Creepypasta God's presence? 03:27-52 Hey, me? 03:28-00 Hey, me? 03:28-02 And who said YOU could say that 03:28-05 lol hello 03:28-18 My poor cakie darling!!! 03:28-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:28-35 I can exist, because I am Candy Goddess. 03:28-37 hi 03:28-37 Welcome, WilliamToPaul. 03:28-38 hey 03:28-40 u there 03:28-42 Welcom, WTP 03:28-42 anyone on 03:28-43 Hi/ 03:28-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:28-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:28-48 .* 03:28-57 well I can exist because I'm the Rogue God, and the Creepypasta God 03:29-11 omg there's this episode im watching and omg the image of the episode is innerpropret 03:29-14 Non of us exist 03:29-22 sad 03:29-36 y'know for a moment there I thought I existed but NO! ;-; 03:29-51 omg TheRogue12 and CandyCanMissy will probs date in early 2019 03:30-02 yeh candy is probs interested 03:30-13 Interesting. 03:30-14 /me already has a gf tho 03:30-20 ;-; 03:30-25 :) 03:30-41 Neither of them even said no omg 03:30-51 No. 03:30-59 Rogue is going to have an AFFAIR 03:31-01 nope 03:31-03 not happening 03:31-05 I will only date someone whom I like. 03:31-13 Date SF, CCM 03:31-30 I was forced to cheat on someone (emphasis on the word forced) and I tried to eat myself because I felt so bad 03:31-36 so 03:31-43 Wtf. 03:31-49 Please don't say things like that. 03:31-49 -_- 03:31-56 Yes. 03:31-58 -.- 03:32-07 Terrifying 03:32-08 Why is CCM annoyed 03:32-23 CCM, date jB1 03:33-01 now I'm remembering when my friends tried to get me to kiss Ender 03:33-12 No. 03:33-14 Eventually Mendes stepped in and saved me, thank goodness 03:33-18 I will date someone else 03:33-22 Terrifying 03:33-22 omg stop 03:33-22 .* 03:33-38 This typing is bland af, CCM 03:33-51 sounds awful 03:33-51 How can you even kiss someone online 03:33-58 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 03:34-01 [[]]/me is a wonderful thing 03:34-10 Welcome, qt3.14 03:34-16 Welcome, CutieGPie. 03:34-23 and to be embarrassed enough to be thankful that Mendes stepped in is strange 03:34-31 oof 03:34-35 Remember when Messanger of Heaven said she got pregnet online 03:34-37 /me kisses CandyCanMissy 03:34-39 h 03:34-41 i 03:34-42 Done did that with no problem 03:34-44 OMG 03:34-46 aww 03:34-47 Spongey, can you not 03:34-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:34-49 right.... yes I do remember that 03:34-56 or something like it 03:34-59 no wait no I don't 03:35-04 TDl, can you not? 03:35-14 Poor CCM 03:35-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:35-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:35-25 What? 03:35-25 What's happening? 03:35-43 /me slaps William. 03:35-53 I won't kiss you! 03:36-05 Please don't do like this- 03:36-10 /me kisses everyone in chat in the CHEEK 03:36-22 On the cheek* 03:36-27 s Help, I've been kissed by an ugly person. 03:36-27 ok 03:36-35 Lmao. 03:36-35 Just a regular typo, CCM 03:37-29 Can we go back to being normal now? 03:37-50 yay i got kissed 03:37-53 nooo 03:37-55 Yes. 03:37-56 Loud wa snever normal. 03:37-56 i got abf 03:38-01 a bf 03:38-03 Everyone get normal. 03:38-04 lel 03:38-06 rude much 03:38-08 normal 03:38-10 what's a normal 03:38-20 hehehe 03:38-22 idk 03:38-24 lol 03:38-30 omg loud may be lesben 03:38-41 normal = Where we're not talking about kissing each other and doing /me kisses. 03:38-56 Lol. 03:39-15 CanCan has an A i her name, hmm.. 03:39-20 So does Sarca. 03:39-23 And Akumi. 03:39-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:39-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:39-31 And Hearth. 03:39-36 And Aiihuan. 03:39-40 So do I. 03:39-48 hmmmm 03:39-52 Korra must LOVE that letter. 03:39-52 Yay, people have names with the lettter "a" in them. 03:39-57 fine u can play the normal game but some of us want to play the kissing game so stop or i will leave this bull shit chat u are just jeluse of our kissing 03:39-58 Spongey was normal once 03:40-10 All his BestFemale Friends have 'em. 03:40-17 90% of the people here have the name "A" 03:40-29 It is just the letter "i" TKF is obsessed with 03:41-19 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 03:41-27 omg loud u little gay guy 03:41-37 shush 03:42-19 But you are a little gay guy! :p 03:42-27 Huh. 03:42-35 Huhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 03:42-44 CMF, stop whatever you are doing 03:42-51 Lol. 03:43-02 Lmao. 03:43-02 And what am I doing? 03:43-13 ur mum 03:43-15 Just telling the truth. 03:43-21 Dropping hints that I secretly believe you're the ugliest person eva? 03:43-30 Eh. 03:43-31 Oh, she said CMF. 03:43-36 I thought she said CCM, lol. 03:43-41 Hmph. 03:43-48 Seems you are doing the stereotypical flirt, CMF 03:43-52 Lol. 03:44-20 Loud, PM. 03:44-27 no th 03:44-27 Oh shit. 03:44-31 x 03:44-31 Things 'bout to go down. 03:44-35 wow 03:44-47 Korra I literally just said something almost identical to what you just said on another chat 03:45-05 And just what did you say? 03:45-09 I will find this chat, do not worry. 03:45-15 "Shit's about to go down" 03:46-31 Meanwhile on another chat: 03:46-33 Seems I found this chat, TheRogue12. 03:46-44 What chat, TKF? 03:46-45 lol 03:47-38 TKF, then why not send a link to me? 03:47-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:47-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:47-51 Because it does not matter what chat this is. 03:48-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:48-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:48-17 This is? 03:48-23 Why? 03:48-25 Not everything TKF does involves u 03:48-31 lol 03:48-32 Hmph. 03:48-32 Just read some gud PMs. 03:48-44 From TG 03:48-46 omg 03:48-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:48-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:49-00 He almost does. 03:49-08 ok 03:49-26 "He almost does." 03:49-26 What does this even mean? 03:49-49 ^ 03:49-53 That doesn't even make any sense 03:50-32 This makes a sense to those who have a stomach ache right now. 03:50-41 wha 03:50-47 Korra, discord~ 03:50-50 This is a torture, CCM 03:50-52 ~ 03:50-54 She is, like, high or something. 03:51-12 7:50 03:51-12 CandyCanMissy 03:51-12 This makes a sense to those who are high right now. 03:51-12 03:51-38 /me stabs TKF. 03:51-43 I am not high. 03:51-45 Let's no. 03:51-47 *Not 03:51-49 omg calm down 03:51-59 Then whyyy say like that to meee? 03:52-04 ; - ; 03:52-08 Meeeee. 03:52-08 Me me me me me me. 03:52-16 it's meeeeeee 03:52-31 Stop please. 03:52-34 Stop, TKF 03:52-39 The big Mod id here. 03:52-45 Candy goddess. 03:52-46 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 03:52-55 Welcome, TheGeekyEmo. 03:52-59 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:53-06 Me me me me me is truly one of the best things ___ ever said. 03:53-27 TKF? 03:53-30 Nope. 03:53-38 A different man, a dark one. (blobcatangery) 03:53-54 Rogue. 03:53-56 CandyCanMissy LOOK 03:54-09 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 03:54-13 What? 03:54-15 what @CanCan 03:54-22 /me has been summoned 03:54-35 TheRogue12 and CanCan will probs date 03:54-46 CandyCanRogue 03:54-59 No, Korra. 03:55-12 Nup 03:56-10 Rogue c : 03:56-21 You are not gonna date me..right? 03:56-25 Does TKF want to sit on the throne? 03:56-37 I am already sitting. 03:56-52 naw I don't want to date you 03:56-57 He gave the throne to me and asked if I could take care of it. 03:56-57 Kek. 03:57-15 I don't wanna date you either...Rogue c : 03:57-34 It's c:, not c :. 03:57-35 c : 03:57-37 That is just weird. 03:57-49 CCM does NOT know what I am talking about 03:57-50 Depends on me. 03:58-02 Whatever I use. 03:58-21 ok 03:59-44 TKF, who is your brothr 03:59-46 *brother 04:00-09 TKF is my brother. 04:00-15 Sur 04:00-16 e 04:00-36 Korra? 04:00-48 You gonna check you discord? 04:00-52 Or not? 04:00-55 I am starting to feel sorry for the CCM 04:01-02 Why? 04:01-12 Whenever you are sad, CCM 04:01-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-25 I am not sad. 04:01-27 ok 04:01-34 Just, uh, in pain. 04:01-48 Then i feel soory omg 04:01-57 I think I am going to sleep now~ 04:02-01 It is 1AM 04:02-03 Bye 04:02-03 Bye~ 04:02-05 Take care. 04:02-07 Ta ta ta 04:02-08 Bye~ 04:02-16 Take care. 04:02-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:02-43 welp 04:02-53 I am currently being told that 666 is calling my friend (thonk) 04:03-03 after the last thing like this that person said I'm not sure about this 04:03-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:03-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:06-32 legit if this is real Sharna, turn off the bloody phone 04:12-51 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:13-19 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:13-51 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:15-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:15-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:16-18 wtfudge baseball hitter! 04:16-23 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 04:16-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:16-46 This youtube channel is amazing 04:16-56 Its called JW TV 04:17-08 Joseph Stalin is in Minecraft 04:17-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:17-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:17-40 I need to share the channel 04:17-45 I need to wake you guys 04:17-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:17-56 https://www.youtube.com/user/yungjack24/videos 04:21-18 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 04:21-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:27-59 Wb, mess. 04:32-03 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 04:33-47 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 04:35-25 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:35-56 just when I thought things couldn't get crazier, they did 04:36-04 ?? 04:36-31 My friend just said she killed the devil 04:36-40 right, right, I certainly believe a 10 year old killed the devil 04:36-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:36-51 sounds believable enough 04:37-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:37-05 Lol 04:37-19 she's saying it's 3 AM 04:37-24 how can it be 3 AM if she's in Australia 04:37-32 it's the middle of the fucking day 04:37-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:37-52 10 year olds cant tell time well 04:37-55 lol 04:38-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:38-17 It's 3 PM, Rogiue. 04:38-19 I could tell time 04:38-38 right, she said PM 04:38-50 well this is almost as illogical as her Ouija story 04:38-54 :p 04:38-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:39-06 Just why are you hanging out with a 10 year old 04:39-11 that's the questoin 04:39-14 *question 04:39-20 And a 9 year old 04:39-23 y'know I've been asking myself that for years 04:39-37 Maybe he's looking after them? 04:39-47 eh, yeah sometimes 04:39-51 Tech tech tch. 04:39-55 Seems C.S did not read anything above 04:39-55 mostly they just follow me around though 04:39-59 or I follow them 04:40-12 idk, it's hard to meet people my age irl :/ 04:40-13 >or I follow them 04:40-14 what 04:40-37 I stalk my sister sometimes for fun 04:40-39 I have heard conflicting reports of young TheRogue's age 04:40-44 oof 04:40-59 Some have said he is 16 while others say he is 13 04:40-59 Indeed strange 04:41-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-09 I never claimed to be 16 but a lot of people think I am 04:41-35 I mean, he's none of those. (rofl) 04:41-39 oof 04:41-39 Though of course, through the C123456ian approach, it can be said you are 12 04:41-48 I believe Rogue is 14, 15, 17, or 18. 04:41-51 the what approach 04:42-05 oof, hell no I'm not 18 04:42-12 C123456 himself being 123456 years old 04:42-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:42-26 Are you under 18, Rogue? 04:42-31 maybeeeee 04:42-32 Of course with that approach I was found out to be 542 years old in March 04:42-38 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:42-41 lol 04:42-54 You are 16 bro 04:43-01 possibly 04:43-07 wait him or me 04:43-09 Talkin' to Bob. 04:43-11 whoa 04:43-13 he's 16 04:43-18 I thought he was way older 04:43-58 Just how old, young TheRogue12 04:44-02 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-29 idk, young adult 04:48-11 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:46-34 Sadly, 04:46-40 I have had this icon for a week now 04:46-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:46-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:47-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:47-18 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:47-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:47-42 wb Syde! (hi) 04:47-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:47-52 wb South! (hi) 04:47-56 Good ol Kitty Kat is here too. 04:48-00 Hey CMF! o/ 04:48-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:48-04 You shouldn't really be asking other people for their ages. Even if you are just asking them if they are above or below a certain age. 04:48-07 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:48-11 True, CS. 04:48-14 ~ Syde BOT has left the chat ~ 04:48-15 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:48-23 lel 04:48-24 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 04:48-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 04:48-40 I know most of the people in chat';s ages. 04:48-41 Why is FanaticBot here? 04:48-54 !party 04:48-54 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 04:48-55 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 04:48-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:48-59 !speakre 04:49-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-18 Because you and your bot left, Syde. 04:49-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:49-21 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 04:49-25 !speak Put in a speak command 04:49-27 !test 04:49-27 !pass 04:49-56 My bot never left. And nor did I. Is the chat being difficult again? 04:50-05 Lmbo. 04:51-05 You and your bot did leave. 04:51-05 Sometimes people's internet goes down and they don't realize it, YIS. 04:51-17 Literally even refreshed to make sure it wasn't lag on my part and indeed, it was not. 04:52-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:52-10 It only tends to happen when I'm not watching the chat. 04:52-15 oof 04:52-22 chat doing things behind your back I see 04:52-32 Yep. >:( 04:52-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:52-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:52-50 !part bruh 04:52-52 Seems Syde used the hideous >:( 04:52-53 !party bruh 04:52-57 :( 04:53-01 u there bruh 04:53-01 !party 04:53-01 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 04:53-07 BRUB u there 04:53-12 !party 04:53-15 bruh 04:53-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:53-25 !party 04:53-25 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 04:53-36 !party 04:53-37 Bruh, the bot hates Bob. 04:53-37 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 04:53-42 whoa, didn't know that was a thing 04:53-46 Please don't abuse the bot commands. 04:53-48 !party 04:53-51 I thought the dancing emoji was a fly on my screen 04:53-56 Seems the bot is in the closet 04:53-59 Can I do it once? 04:54-00 Syde BOT, 04:54-02 (thonk) 04:54-05 Please, please? 04:54-08 Why do you hate Bob? 04:54-12 Yes, once is fine. 04:54-12 But the whole chat doesn't need to be doing it over and over. 04:54-13 !tell Syde BOT 04:54-25 !seen and !tell commands haven't been installed yet. 04:54-33 How about !speak 04:54-43 Why? 04:54-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:54-48 Sadly Syde Bot hates me >:( 04:54-49 It would just be abused. 04:54-50 oof 04:54-53 !speak? 04:55-03 !party 04:55-03 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 04:55-16 Lol, did it!!! yay!! 04:55-18 You say !speak and shitpost something and the bot says the shitpost 04:55-33 lol 04:55-40 I tried !tell once and it wouldn't work 04:55-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:55-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:55-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:56-04 it literally said it would tell the person the next time they saw it, I brought on the account (I knew the password) and nothing happened 04:56-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:56-23 btw that was my sister's account but she doesn't use it 04:56-25 The person has to speak 04:56-33 it's basically my test subject now 04:56-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:56-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:57-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:57-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-37 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 04:57-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:57-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:57-59 Sadly, 04:58-07 That is against ToU or summ 04:58-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:58-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:58-19 ^ 04:58-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:58-32 Seems HNB is applyin;' for Big Mod. 04:58-42 oof 04:58-56 Who is HNB, now? 04:58-58 (kappa) 04:59-00 It's against the TOU to use another person's account. Even if they let you use it. 04:59-07 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 04:59-13 well at least I don't use it anymore 04:59-19 Like, I can't use Sarca's account- 04:59-23 You cant give away an account or use someone's old account 04:59-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:59-36 Even though I know that password. 04:59-41 I knwo someone who gave away their account to their sibling. 04:59-43 it would be interesting to see that @BH 04:59-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:59-51 I can see it now on Ebay 04:59-55 "Fandom accounts for sale" 04:59-58 I literally only have one tab open and I'm lagging so bad 05:00-20 HNB was a fool, CCM 05:00-25 You shouldn't know her password at all and vice versa, CanCan. 05:00-30 lol 05:00-43 My sister knows mine. 05:00-43 I presume this exchange was on Discord 05:00-45 That violates ToU and you two can both get infinitely global blocked. 05:01-00 well I'm glad I only did it once then 05:01-11 Lots of siblings of wikians surely know their sibs passwords. 05:01-13 (or was it twice, can't remember, but I stopped) 05:01-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:01-29 Not really, CMF. 05:01-37 Hmph. 05:01-48 actually I help make most accounts that my siblings make 05:01-52 *sibling 05:01-59 btw half of those accounts are dead 05:02-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:02-57 omg bruhs im out. 05:03-00 bai o/ 05:03-37 o/ 05:03-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:03-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:03-54 wow 05:04-10 in the movie my sister is watching rn, I thought the character said "you are the best illegal sons ever" 05:05-32 Korra, I know that I should not. 05:05-40 But she knows mine, too. 05:05-54 (thonk) 05:06-00 Because we made our accounts together. 05:06-16 Then change yours. 05:06-16 And tell her to change hers. 05:06-23 -_- 05:06-31 Only I know my password, and it's almost impossible to figure it out anyway :P 05:06-31 We both do trust eachother. 05:06-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:06-39 That doesn't matter. 05:06-44 It still violates ToU. 05:06-58 And indeed, we both are sisters. 05:06-59 Legit can be reported and globally blocked for it. 05:06-59 Yea, fuck my computer 05:06-59 Just deciding to shut down while I am writing something 05:07-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:07-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:07-06 Fucken imp 05:07-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:07-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:07-15 oof, I'm writing something rn coincidentally 05:08-01 Korra, reply me on discord~ 05:08-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:08-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-45 I mean, if I tell some random user my password and am hacked, it's my fault entirely because that would be idiotic 05:08-45 FANDOM doesn't have to get involved globalling people 05:09-17 I've been hacked once 05:09-29 Should at least be something like "We're close ya account till ya can change the password, bud" 05:09-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:09-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:10-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:10-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:10-05 You've just had everything happen to you. 05:10-26 Apparently there's a way to hack without knowing someone's password (thonk) 05:10-31 *hack an account 05:10-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:10-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:10-36 There's not. 05:10-40 Interesting 05:10-51 It's legit not possible to hack accounts on MediaWiki without knowing the password. 05:11-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:11-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:11-18 And if they global anyone, global the hacker exclusively and not ME for telling them 05:11-18 Give a simple warning FANDOM guys 05:11-24 There's not what, young TKF 05:11-35 Nope. 05:11-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:11-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:11-57 You are not allowed to share your password, Hart. 05:11-57 It's in their TOU, so if you give it out, then you violated it and they can and will global you. 05:12-15 I know, I am not an idiot 05:12-19 Seems I lagged as well 05:12-27 for I did not see most of these replies until I refresed 05:13-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 05:13-05 Just why do you think I am idiotic enough not to know it is not allowed to share a password? 05:13-10 who here has been disabled or globalled at least once 05:13-14 o/ 05:13-14 And for any of you, It was just an example 05:13-15 hello akumi is slowly daying 05:13-16 Hey, TG. < 3 05:13-21 I did not tell anyone my password 05:13-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:13-23 hii < e 05:13-27 * < 3 05:13-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:13-44 No one here, but MoH, has been globalled, TR12. 05:13-51 oof 05:14-01 Hey, TG. < 3 05:14-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:14-03 I wonder what happened. (thonk) Oh well. 05:14-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:14-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:14-21 Korra, DM~ 05:14-24 Someone abused her email and got it phalanxed on the site. 05:14-34 So because it was her email, her account was globalled automatically. 05:14-37 Just why am I lagging with only one tab open 05:14-38 Jr Mime removed it though. 05:15-01 daaang 05:15-03 Korra, Discord~~~~~~~~ 05:15-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:15-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:15-14 Tell me, 05:15-14 If I tell a parent my password would I be globalled 05:15-15 Korra, Discord~~ 05:15-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:15-23 Sure, bb~ 05:15-25 lol 05:15-30 < 3 05:15-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:16-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:16-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:16-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:16-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:16-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:16-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-03 seems my computer hates me 05:17-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:17-27 rip 05:17-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:18-16 join the club man 05:19-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:20-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 05:21-23 wait how can you hack your own Ipad 05:21-58 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:22-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:22-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 05:22-20 ?? 05:22-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 05:22-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 05:22-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:22-52 my friend has literally hacked their own Ipad 05:23-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:23-10 Korra, DM!!! 05:23-18 how on earth can you hack your own ipad 05:23-21 I don't get it 05:24-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:25-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 05:26-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:26-23 who is ong omg 05:26-31 who 05:26-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:26-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:27-22 who is on omg omg omg 05:27-24 HELP 05:27-24 BRUHS 05:27-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:27-59 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:28-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:28-10 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:28-15 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:28-22 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 05:28-29 mew 05:29-25 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 05:29-50 I am on!! 05:29-59 Woof woof. 05:30-40 Meow 05:31-08 hee haw hee haw 05:31-25 syou just said ^!@$#!%@%^&** to me ;_; 05:31-59 What? 05:32-04 nvm 05:32-11 Tell me- 05:32-15 I do mind- 05:32-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:32-27 no 05:32-30 it's not funny if I do that 05:32-31 Welcomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, TKF!! 05:32-36 Wtf. 05:32-40 Wtf are you high on 05:32-45 sugar 05:33-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:33-04 life 05:33-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:33-16 idk 05:33-26 I am high on highhhhh- 05:33-34 Korra? 05:33-41 Huh. 05:33-46 Is Gloria sweet? 05:33-53 Is she kind? 05:34-12 Answer these or check discord- 05:34-24 Just go and check it- 05:36-23 Is she /shot?s 05:36-33 Maybe. 05:37-14 You already told meeee... 05:37-17 Lol. 05:37-45 Ain't she pretty? 05:38-26 Maybe. 05:40-38 I met her, yesterday. 05:40-51 She said that she was so pretty and sweet 05:41-07 Sure ya did. 05:41-36 Yup- 05:41-40 I did. 05:42-33 bye 05:42-40 o/ 05:42-49 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 05:56-21 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:59-17 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 06:00-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:00-18 Baseball hitters, 06:00-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:00-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:01-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:01-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:01-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:02-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:03-42 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 06:03-49 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 06:33-56 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 06:38-32 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 07:05-29 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 07:06-54 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 07:22-05 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 07:23-17 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 07:53-15 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 07:54-40 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 07:55-36 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 07:59-51 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 08:31-48 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 08:34-07 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 08:34-08 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 08:34-37 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 08:51-58 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 08:53-07 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 09:42-28 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 09:42-39 Omg no way its tdl 09:42-49 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 09:43-20 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 09:43-21 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 09:45-26 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 09:45-40 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 09:46-10 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 09:48-39 Lol, what? :P 09:55-45 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 09:57-26 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 10:00-36 TheGeekyEmo, please fix your connection. 10:19-57 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 10:20-02 ~ TheGeekyEmo has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 10:20-03 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 10:35-29 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 10:36-00 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 11:35-38 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:20-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:21-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:22-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:23-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:23-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:25-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:25-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:26-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:27-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:28-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:29-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:30-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:34-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:34-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:36-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:42-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:43-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:47-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 13:48-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 13:48-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:49-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:51-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:53-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:54-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:58-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:59-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:59-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:00-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:00-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:01-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:01-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:01-30 Welcome, South Ferry. 14:01-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:02-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:02-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:03-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:03-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:03-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:03-47 Sure. 14:03-55 I suppose more work could be done on this new dev 14:04-11 Hmph. 14:04-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:05-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:06-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:09-52 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:09-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:09-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:10-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:10-27 I wonder, 14:10-33 What year and model is this laptop? 14:10-37 Just tell me already. 14:10-46 Maybe later. 14:10-50 talk to Sayori fo now. 14:10-56 Go hang out w her 14:10-57 Just tell me. 14:11-24 He is hanging out with me. 14:11-35 You can answer his questions, though. 14:11-39 He is hanging out with me. 14:11-52 Because answering "Hi. How are you?" with "Fine." is hanging out. 14:12-14 Yup- 14:12-23 Wait.... 14:12-25 No. 14:13-08 "You woke up late again" said tkf. "M-maybe you could come wake me up in the mornings" said CCM 14:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:13-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:13-22 Wtf. 14:13-24 No, wtf. 14:13-28 Lol. 14:13-29 NO. 14:13-34 YES. 14:14-04 I mean, no. 14:14-16 You said what you said. 14:14-53 Nope- 14:15-09 Korra, darling~ 14:15-15 I'm scared. 14:15-18 South, Help. 14:15-23 *help 14:16-02 Why? 14:16-03 Hmph 14:17-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:19-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:19-53 TKF Discord~ 14:20-57 Hmph, Marty. 14:21-03 Chase!! 14:21-11 Marty? 14:21-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:21-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:21-33 Welcome, Chase McFly. 14:21-33 Greetings, North and Candy. 14:21-44 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 14:22-03 Korra, can you reply on discord? 14:22-21 How ya doin' Chase? 14:22-31 Good... 14:22-41 Nice. ^-^ 14:22-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:23-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:23-48 Hmph. 14:24-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:24-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:24-21 And how are you doing, Sarca? 14:24-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:24-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:24-53 Am I Sarca? 14:24-57 Yes. 14:25-03 -_- 14:25-15 You seem uamused, Mess. 14:25-21 Now we're just bein crazy 14:25-33 Freezy, that was precisely on point. 14:26-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:28-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:28-29 hi o/ 14:28-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:28-44 Hey Ender! 14:28-55 ;; 14:28-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:29-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:29-08 Hi bb. < 3 14:29-12 Hii < 3 14:29-19 McFly gone mad 14:29-21 Hi! <3 14:29-26 hmph 14:29-38 Hmph, just callin' everyone by the wrong names for fun, TG. 14:29-40 Hmph. 14:29-43 I wonder, 14:29-48 Why does CMF strive to act like TKF? 14:30-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:30-26 TKF's IQ is like 200 :p 14:31-00 Pretending to be like someone doesn't make you any smarter though 14:31-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:31-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:31-14 The real reason is, 14:31-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:31-22 TKF's cool and I wish I could be cool too. 14:31-42 Pretending to be like someone doesn't make you cool, either 14:31-51 Yup. 14:31-55 1. My IQ is not 200. I'm dumb af. 14:31-55 2. I'm not even cool, lol. 14:31-58 TG, I am somewhat naturally like TKF. 14:32-19 u r kool korra 14:32-22 Also, 14:32-24 TKF, you are sooo cool and of course you IQ is like 10000000000000000000. 14:32-35 Indeed, TKF, you're the coolest person on TDL. 14:32-49 What even- 14:32-51 Nope, I am. 14:33-02 And yeah, TKF too. 14:33-04 But I suppose since TG is a TG she outranks you. 14:33-04 Nope, TG-bae is. 14:33-07 < 3 14:33-18 Right in her name. 14:33-22 True Goddess. 14:33-31 pings >:C 14:33-39 :) 14:33-57 CMF probs wants to date TG. 14:33-59 OMG. 14:34-03 oh em gee 14:34-08 oh em gee 14:34-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:34-21 hi spongey 14:34-26 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 14:34-28 hehehe 14:34-50 Hey, Syde's opposite! 14:34-58 ok 14:35-29 If you play the anime game, YouWinOrYouDie 14:35-39 There is NO middle groun 14:35-40 d 14:37-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:37-34 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 14:37-41 Welcome, Anonminati. 14:37-54 ooh anon here 14:37-59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47D8ZJUMI8k OMG look it is koa's favorite song 14:38-10 Hey Google. 14:38-31 Hello Hello 14:38-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:38-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:39-00 Moviehouserock is the best wiki eva 14:39-07 Anyone likes WOT game? 14:39-23 And what is the WOT game? 14:39-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:39-56 !rules 14:39-58 World of Tanks 14:39-59 Hmph. 14:40-01 Ah. 14:40-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:40-20 !party 14:40-21 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 14:40-33 Anyone? 14:40-59 I've never heard of it before. Why do you ask? 14:41-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:41-24 Because i have this wiki https://world-of-tanks.wikia.com and that wiki needs editors. 14:41-36 need* 14:41-39 Ah. 14:41-45 omg im sorry but i have to leave this wiki 14:41-49 my dad said it is too innapropret 14:41-54 wait nope 14:42-00 it is because i am daying from smoking 14:42-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:42-20 I assume TKF knows what i am referencing 14:42-27 Yeh. 14:42-51 oh 14:42-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:42-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:43-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:43-10 I can give any rights but you need to get only 100 edits also you can use wikipedia contents. 14:43-35 Brb. 14:43-35 TG-bb, you're in charge. < 3 14:43-47 Have a good day :) 14:43-47 cya 14:43-47 14:43-47 I wanna drink Coke :P 14:43-55 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 14:44-07 Okay, South, you're in charge. 14:44-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:44-23 South FERY 14:44-35 Seems TKF prefers SF to TG 14:44-47 What 14:45-07 TG? 14:45-13 yes? 14:45-14 What is "bb"? 14:45-23 @TG 14:45-54 Sure he does 14:45-58 Seems I am in charge fo now. 14:46-09 TG the Kitty here too. 14:46-34 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 14:46-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:46-50 Welcome QtG3,14, 14:46-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:47-06 bruhh 14:47-19 ik what that means 14:47-24 You don't need to know, CCM. 14:47-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:47-39 Candy-bb :) 14:47-47 you typed my name in a another smart way tbh 14:47-57 Sadly, that is my meme 14:48-00 Huh? 14:48-00 No one commented on it 14:48-13 Korra, you tellin' me or not? 14:48-18 No. 14:48-32 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 14:48-38 Poor, poor CCM 14:48-52 Tell me!! 14:48-56 Please? 14:49-16 BaBy 14:49-28 Really? 14:49-30 That was obv 14:49-44 Yes, and google exists, CCM 14:49-45 That is soooooooo......... 14:49-54 But the way he was using was.... 14:50-10 a meme.... 14:50-22 Yes. 14:50-24 Lmao. 14:50-35 Tell me, CCM, 14:50-37 TKF got beaned as usual 14:50-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:50-45 Do you want to date SF 14:50-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:50-49 Wb, bae. < 3 14:50-57 I left? < 3 14:51-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:51-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:51-31 hmph < 14:51-33 * < 3 14:51-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:51-41 < 3 14:51-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:52-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:52-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:52-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:52-36 Wb akumi 14:52-44 OMG SF you are in charge 14:52-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:52-49 tg is soo scared 14:52-54 omg soo harassed 14:52-55 she is soo not perpared for the 31st. 14:53-14 Buy her a Piping Hot Coffee, TKF 14:53-21 Seems Chase McFly brought in a hitta to TDLD. 14:53-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:53-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:53-54 I will visit. 14:55-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:55-05 Wb. 14:55-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:55-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:55-32 omg akumi is perpared 14:55-46 but akumi is also lagging vary badly 14:56-18 lol. 14:56-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:56-29 She is not a hitta. 14:56-30 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvWh6btUwAEUemG.jpg omg is this hot, TKF 14:56-37 Let's see this meme. 14:56-48 And it wasn't a meme, unfournately. 14:56-51 Not a weeb, Spongey. 14:56-57 Yeh 14:56-59 CLOSET weeb 14:57-01 HA-HA 14:57-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:57-03 Says the fool who just loves Nico/Monika 14:57-14 omg rude 14:57-16 DDLC isn't anime. 14:57-23 CCM says he loves some anime (chuckle) 14:57-28 Irrelv, it being American gives it 5x weeb pointz 14:57-30 He? 14:57-32 Imitation, obv 14:57-52 I said he likes some anime. 14:57-53 Not love. 14:57-56 Seems Loud is getting pronouns wrong but hates it when others get his wrong. :p 14:57-59 yeh still weeb, CCM 14:58-04 And what anime does TKF like? 14:58-06 Tell him, CCM. 14:58-15 And who is him, TKF 14:58-22 Correct. 14:58-25 Him is TKF. 14:58-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:58-50 What was that anime...uh I forgot. 14:58-53 Death Note is the one he watches 14:58-57 yeh 14:58-59 Yeah. 14:59-00 And his fav Manga is B-C_____ 14:59-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:59-02 Whenever I mention it, he goes silent 14:59-05 He likes that. 14:59-13 Like now, lmfao 14:59-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:59-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:59-25 Just kidding, TKF 14:59-39 Being a weeb is NOT bad, sadly 14:59-40 Spongey, I was getting breakfast. 15:00-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:00-06 South, PM. 15:00-08 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/481590087772143616/493520787844890624/unknown.png WHO REMEMBERS 15:00-15 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 15:00-21 oops that was way over 12 15:00-24 I do, I do. 15:00-26 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 15:00-31 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 15:00-33 Lmfao, TG. 15:00-38 Hello, MCR. 15:00-40 Welcome, T.M.C.R. 15:00-48 Did you do any meditation/water today? 15:00-49 The MB and original MHR days were good. 15:00-51 Shame they ended 15:00-54 yup 15:00-54 *. 15:00-59 I was not expecting this many people here, anyways. Hello all. O/ 15:01-00 And KGB became a normal part of life. 15:01-03 and now we have screams of "help" and "omg" 15:01-11 Only for you two, ofc 15:01-20 Only one good thing came out of the KGB days. 15:01-26 TG's friendship. < 3 15:01-32 Yeh < 3 15:01-37 https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/481590087772143616/493129394584289280/unknown.png 15:01-53 Lol. 15:02-00 What are you looking at? 15:02-01 Anyone heard of the game Cookie Run? 15:02-06 Nope. 15:02-16 Sad. 15:02-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:02-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:02-53 Also South, I take like 3 pills every day lol. 15:03-00 im going back through our DM during the olden days 15:03-08 omg u love our DM 15:03-32 Very well then, TMCR 15:03-38 I presume Cookie Run is cookie clicka 15:03-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:03-51 Nope, not really. 15:03-56 It's an app. 15:03-57 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/499306078983553035/528226565067112459/download_15.jpg Is this hot, TKF 15:04-12 Almost as hot as TG. 15:04-22 omg 15:04-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:04-39 omg sure i do 15:04-46 ok last one https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/481590087772143616/491390619617591296/unknown.png 15:04-52 SF has a crush on you, TG 15:04-59 what 15:05-07 what spongey of fandom land 15:05-10 Just kidding, TG 15:05-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:05-26 I ship cookies together, this is not okay. 15:05-31 ok 15:05-36 hey users 15:05-54 users omg im pissed ogg 15:05-58 is that u messanger 15:06-07 Korra, reply on discord, I am waiting. 15:06-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:06-18 omg is everything u say about korra here can can 15:48-20 Rip 15:48-33 Hmph. 15:48-38 Hmph. 15:48-42 Hmph. 15:49-01 This is a simpsons meme, TKF 15:49-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:49-37 o/ 15:49-42 Hi Q 15:49-56 Q, dear!!! 15:49-59 So tell me, 15:50-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:50-03 Yes? 15:50-04 Why is South's bot here and not FanaticBot? 15:50-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:50-17 Welcome, Qstlijku. 15:50-23 Because "ask TKF". 15:50-27 Did FanaticBot die? 15:50-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:50-33 Q DEAR!!!! 15:50-35 I see it last logged 45 minutes ago 15:50-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:50-44 Kinda yeh. 15:50-49 That's why I asked South to bring his bot. 15:50-53 Ah ok 15:50-53 My connection kept lagging. 15:51-19 Looks like CC is dead without Dorumin 15:51-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:51-46 Hey Kocka. 15:51-54 Hell, yeah. 15:52-23 Sure it is 15:53-35 Korra, DM. 15:53-50 I know. Busy with TG atm. 15:53-57 !test 15:53-57 !pass 15:54-04 !rules 15:54-10 Hmph. (blobcatanger) 15:54-36 (blocatanger) 15:54-37 Seems the logs are broken.... 15:54-50 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Chat/Logs/28_December_2018 ..... 15:54-54 I thouhgt you were OW, AO 15:55-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:55-32 lol 15:55-34 !rules 15:55-41 Sadly, 15:55-43 That is SF. 15:55-53 Oh the latest revision hasn't been reviewed yet 15:56-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:56-29 (south) fits better with Poreo than South tbh. 15:56-35 *Oreo 15:57-19 Brb brubs 15:57-29 I just don't know what happened to the logs............ 15:57-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:58-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:58-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:58-04 Rip. 15:58-05 Well, AO. 15:58-05 You probs broke em 15:58-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:58-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:58-34 Just head in and fix the logs after the fact. 15:58-35 OMG android oreo is a game 15:58-37 Sure, House 15:58-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:58-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:59-03 Use your main accont, AO 15:59-05 *account 15:59-12 Sure 15:59-34 Wow, Korra is hanging out with me, playing with TG, replying here and thinking at the same time. 15:59-42 WOW 15:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:00-46 Is TKF bored, TKF 16:00-58 Hmph. 16:01-05 Are you? is more appropriate. 16:01-11 :p 16:01-15 : p 16:01-22 Nope, he ain't bored. 16:01-23 Catching and hurting TG with your hand 16:01-33 Lol. 16:01-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:01-53 Wow, TKF is doing regular things. 16:02-00 And how are the logs broken? 16:02-17 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Chat/Logs/28_December_2018 16:02-26 scroll to the bottom 16:02-31 You blow my mind sometimes, Candy. 16:02-34 Q, 16:02-34 What are you doing? 16:02-42 Oh fuck. 16:02-46 Huh, Q. 16:02-54 Check CC 16:03-13 05:31-08 hee haw hee haw 16:03-13 Tf. 16:03-16 Is TKF egolistical like Lavertus 16:04-05 Nah, he's not 16:04-10 Seems TKF will head in and fix the logs. 16:04-36 Do it :C 16:04-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:04-46 akumi the bi 16:04-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:05-00 Yeh, fixed. 16:05-08 >You blow my mind sometimes, Candy. 16:05-08 How? 16:05-32 You linked the chat logs! 16:05-39 And the other day you linked a __ so that it could be ___. 16:05-50 I did not think you were capable of such. 16:05-55 (cat_scream) 16:06-05 What comes in the __ and ___? 16:06-11 Looks like the logs are blank now 16:06-15 Clear, words that are forbidden on this chat 16:06-17 oh em gee 16:06-22 Also, the fix for the logs was simple. 16:06-22 was out of place, somehow. 16:06-30 Look at it with your main account, South. 16:06-35 Your current one doesn't have access. :P 16:06-36 Well, Korra, what are those words? 16:06-43 PM, me. 16:06-52 me too 16:07-31 I already DMed it. 16:07-38 r u ready tg omg 16:08-11 And Korra, why did you underestimate me? 16:08-14 http://prntscr.com/m0o4s4 16:08-17 ; - ; 16:08-21 ; - ; 16:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:08-49 Loco. 16:08-54 And what is Loco 16:09-06 Es "crazy" en Espanol. 16:09-24 I propose we finish Episode 6 halfway today... 16:10-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-03 Yeah, and we have to start episode 3 of "learning urdu with CanCan". 16:10-07 Chris ain't comin' back until Episode 7. 16:10-27 Gumballgumbal 16:10-35 True, CMF. 16:10-57 TKF laggin as usual 16:11-16 We must get at least 6 hours into Marshall and Atticus' journey through Silivia and the RS MA SW SA event. 16:11-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:11-26 True. 16:11-37 Fuck you, South Ferry and South Ferry2. 16:11-45 TKF laggin' as usual 16:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:12-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:12-59 I propose we kill Chris McFarlane off. 16:13-06 Nope. 16:13-06 Savannah first 16:13-16 We push her in front of a TRAIN 16:13-16 Savannah goes evil after Season 1. 16:13-21 I remember "each RPer should be willing to let their cac die if needed...." 16:13-23 Intense 16:13-27 followed by the RAGE that ensued 16:13-39 Of course, SF. 16:13-47 The self-inserts do not want themselves to die. 16:13-53 I am just fine with AA dying if needed. 16:13-57 Hmph. 16:14-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:14-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:14-39 Remember when TKF stopped swearing 16:15-15 That was like food no longer being food. 16:17-06 Korra, DM. 16:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:17-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:17-48 TG. 16:17-51 Whattup 16:17-58 MK. 16:18-02 Aight 16:18-07 omg tg is uncomfortable with swering 16:18-15 what is korrafanatic going to do 16:18-27 Live. 16:18-41 I need to go back to not swearing. 16:18-43 I had stopped. 16:18-48 But then we met Koa and well- 16:18-53 I think the rest is obvious. 16:19-09 Lol, yes. 16:19-14 No, TKF 16:19-17 Korra, DM. 16:19-18 Swearing is good for u 16:19-26 No, it ain't. 16:19-36 It's not a sin, CCM 16:19-52 Candy, I'm aware I have a DM from you. 16:20-18 Seems Candy is CS. 16:20-24 "I wonder if TKF saw my DM." 16:20-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:20-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:20-29 Then, you can reply. 16:20-41 You ask me to come and then leave me alone, TKF. 16:21-01 When did I ask you to come? 16:21-01 I mean, like, not to be rude, but I didn't say that. 16:21-17 You can see your DM, Mister. 16:21-34 And yes Korra, you can say like that. 16:21-39 Don't you remember you asked me to ___ you on ___ 16:21-51 Huh. 16:21-55 Wha 16:22-23 Forget what I said about you blowing my mind earlier. This is the same CCM we've always known. 16:22-45 Not that, Korra. 16:22-58 omg remember when candy can asked korra personal information 16:23-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:23-08 Something else, we've been doin' in DM- 16:24-26 HUH 16:24-35 What? 16:24-45 HUH 16:24-54 None of your concern.@SF (sorry, if it is rude) 16:24-58 Not telling. 16:24-59 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 16:25-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:25-06 Brb. 16:25-11 Kk? 16:25-39 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 16:25-45 Lmfao, sounds like a bizzare DM. 16:25-49 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 16:25-53 Kk? 16:28-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:28-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:29-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:31-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:31-52 Seems i got 369 in this game 16:31-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:31-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:32-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:32-19 Good. 16:32-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:35-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:36-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:36-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:38-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:38-38 Readin' the logs and I just do not understand what CCM is saying. 16:39-09 What? 16:39-24 Obvious. 16:39-36 What? 16:39-39 What? 16:39-50 Stop fucking asking that! 16:39-58 What? 16:40-09 Yes, don't ask that- 16:40-10 hi ther everyone little gay guy TKF keeps trolling me on MK 16:40-19 And how am I? 16:40-48 You are not. 16:40-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:40-55 u know exactly how u stop in one position then wait until i get there to start driving so stop playing this laying bull shit game with me 16:41-12 omg i am sorry to say this 16:41-14 but 16:41-20 akumi is my sock 16:41-27 no 16:42-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:42-58 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:44-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:48-15 OMG tg mod 16:48-46 HUH 16:48-49 *huh 16:48-56 Once, many years ago, I brought a whole bag of white chocolate candies to school. Ate them all myself. I got very sick so that turned me away xD 16:49-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:49-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:49-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:49-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:49-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:49-58 What q of cube land 16:50-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:50-14 What akumi of earth land 16:50-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:50-31 Huh. 16:50-36 what korra of fanatic land 16:50-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:50-53 HUH 16:52-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:52-55 *korra of kpop land 16:53-08 omg korra akumi is bored give akumi a song to listen to 16:53-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:53-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:54-07 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:54-42 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 16:54-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:55-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:55-24 fantic is lagging 16:55-31 And uh. 16:55-36 Listen to Wind by BOL4. 16:55-48 OK 16:56-10 wow it looks like a k-drama 16:56-57 omg 16:57-09 There's also Heroine by Sunmi. 16:57-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:57-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:58-00 Come, TG. 16:58-09 omg i am listening to it 16:58-10 Another good song is Intentions by The Whitest Boy Alive. 16:59-50 Currently pouring outside 16:59-57 Good. 17:00-28 Also raining here. 17:00-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:00-39 omg tkf probs wishes he was the guy in that video 17:00-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:01-28 Which state did you live in again, MCR? 17:01-28 Maryland or Massachusetts? 17:02-05 Massachusetts, but I'm in Connecticut right now. 17:02-13 Ah. 17:02-17 I thought it was neither one 17:02-19 :P 17:02-30 It was raining in Texas for me like two days ago 17:02-45 It was raining here in Louisiana just yesterday. :P 17:03-35 I don't like my state, lol. 17:03-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:05-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:06-23 sWish I lived in Illinois. 17:07-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:09-03 Did you used to live in a different state like a year or two ago? 17:10-07 For some reason I thought you lived in Missouri or something 17:10-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:10-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:10-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:10-29 This is NOT a bad chew 17:10-33 Ah, lol. 17:10-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:11-11 Hey Spongey. 17:11-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:12-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:12-48 ;( omg bruh ignored 17:14-03 Welcome, TMCR 17:14-29 Invite astro here, MCR 17:14-36 No. 17:14-43 Lmao. 17:15-26 He's not even online, nor does he have a Wikia account. >:( 17:16-02 Who's Astro? 17:16-23 Astro is someone I'm dating. 17:16-35 Ah 17:18-33 Take a seat, Loud. :) 17:18-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:18-46 . 17:18-49 Do not ask me that 17:18-53 I am sick to death of it 17:19-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:19-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:23-23 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 17:23-27 See ya. 17:23-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:23-54 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 17:23-56 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 17:24-00 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:24-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-35 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 17:24-37 \o 17:25-15 Qube is Kube's brother? 17:25-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:25-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:25-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:26-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:26-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:26-42 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 17:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:29-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:30-24 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:30-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:31-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:31-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:32-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:32-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:33-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:34-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:34-04 Akumi? 17:34-10 Anon? 17:34-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:34-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:34-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:34-34 Hehe, do you like WoT game? 17:35-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:35-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:36-02 No, I don't. 17:36-08 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1582436#4 Bean 17:36-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:37-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:37-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-23 hhehe 17:37-25 i see 17:37-35 What's with the random hehe 17:38-08 idk :P 17:38-11 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1581266#8 lol 17:38-32 hi everyone it seems akumi is making fun of my mother which is vary rude seems i am being hated here on tdl 17:38-38 hmph 17:39-04 ooo anon here 17:39-23 ohhh sponge girl is here 17:39-30 ok 17:39-56 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DtP0G0mXQAAcHVm.jpg:large 17:39-58 OMG eveyrone 17:40-10 oops 17:40-35 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:40-42 Welcome, akumi 17:40-46 Let's discuss somethin' 17:40-49 Sure 17:40-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:40-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:40-56 Lke what 17:40-58 *liek 17:41-00 *LIKE 17:41-37 Why is TKF gone today omg 17:42-00 cuz 17:42-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:42-18 OMG hey, TKF 17:42-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:43-35 Android oreo, PM thx 17:43-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:43-38 ok 17:43-38 Just curious, Is Endercat TM is a kid? :P 17:43-47 No, Anonminati 17:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:44-39 Sorry, but i thought Akoomi is her mum :P 17:44-46 ??? 17:44-55 ? 17:44-57 nvm 17:45-12 /me is laughing 17:45-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:45-16 Weird. 17:45-21 gtg 17:45-23 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 17:45-28 bye \o 17:46-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:47-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:47-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:48-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:49-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:49-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:49-15 It seems TKF freaked it for FanaticBot not even be here 17:51-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:51-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:52-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:52-12 Welcome back, TKF 17:52-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:52-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:52-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:53-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:53-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:53-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:53-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:54-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:54-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:58-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:59-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:59-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:00-01 I'm still risin' 18:00-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:00-18 (korra) 18:00-21 (akumi) 18:00-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:00-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:00-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:00-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:01-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:05-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:05-52 ok 18:06-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:06-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:07-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:15-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:16-37 You couldn't handle the hot heat rising 18:16-50 Sure. 18:17-17 I was running, you were walking 18:17-28 You couldn't keep up, you were falling down 18:20-10 Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little 18:23-16 Hmph. 18:31-16 Hmph 18:32-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:32-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:32-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:32-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:33-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:34-28 ~ Commonwealth76 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-33 hello 18:35-15 ~ Commonwealth76 has joined the chat ~ 18:35-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:35-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:36-06 ~ NewAppAccount43 has joined the chat ~ 18:36-07 ~ Commonwealth76 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 18:36-08 ~ Commonwealth76 has left the chat ~ 18:36-12 wassup 18:36-13 ~ NewAppAccount43 has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 18:36-14 ~ NewAppAccount43 has left the chat ~ 18:37-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:37-16 hi WTP 18:37-24 ~ MortgageRunner has joined the chat ~ 18:37-26 Welcome, WilliamToPaul. 18:37-29 ~ MortgageRunner has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 18:37-30 ~ MortgageRunner has left the chat ~ 18:38-51 Just why did FANDOM post another "Hi imma admin and thanks for your edit to___!" message on my wall 18:39-03 Glitch. 18:39-27 FANDOM gotta get their shit together 18:41-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:41-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:41-56 hmph 18:42-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:42-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:42-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:42-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:42-39 going AFK to eat 18:42-45 Alright. < 3 18:43-52 Alright. < 3 18:44-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:45-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:45-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:48-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:51-38 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 18:52-10 hi 18:52-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:52-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:53-21 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 18:57-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:58-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:58-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:58-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:58-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:02-09 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 19:02-10 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 19:03-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:05-27 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 19:05-35 We know we ain't kids no more, TKF 19:06-03 OMG akumi knows what she is buying with her money 19:06-08 OMG what 19:06-30 A boy 19:06-33 OMG 19:06-44 https://synthesizerv.com/en/ OMG look 19:07-06 no omg 19:07-06 she's already got me omg 19:07-24 OMG so u are still dating her u layer 19:07-27 omg yeh korra is my main man 19:07-44 omg thought i was your only man 19:07-46 omg so you are married to him but you go on affairs with other men and women 19:08-02 that looks fucken gay tg 19:08-15 no u 19:08-18 it is NOT 19:08-27 What even is it 19:08-31 My internet is slow 19:08-53 https://synthesizerv.com/assets/media/gotta-be-you-mix.mp3 omg does this sound gay to u 19:09-10 yes 19:09-14 that girl sounds like a lesbien 19:09-21 an ugly one ome 19:09-23 *omg 19:10-10 OMG what akumi has to buy it from this weird site 19:10-55 illegal 19:11-00 omg she is cheating on me 19:11-00 she didn't answer when i asked if i was her only man OMG 19:11-50 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 19:11-53 OMG u are 19:12-31 omg this site wont fucken load 19:12-35 akumi is mad (pissed) (pissed) 19:12-53 omg my brother has a phone, a ps4, lots of friends and has gone to america a month ago omg how is he still complaining about things 19:14-16 your brother is a cry babby who still plays with little babby toys probs 19:14-30 omg he is 16 19:14-38 he crays all the time 19:14-40 omg who wants to play with me ive been playing by myself for ages and it fells lonely omg 19:15-19 omg i will play 19:15-27 https://prnt.sc/m0qey6 19:15-29 i was just seeing if i had enough money to buy this omg 19:15-33 i just barely have enough omg omg 19:16-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:16-37 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?battle&key=1869681780 19:17-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:18-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:18-43 YUCK YUCK 19:20-18 OMG i made a mario kart accoint 19:20-21 *account 19:20-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:20-54 good now join 19:21-14 still doing something akumi of earth 19:22-11 wow 19:22-51 TG's party is going to be fucken horribl 19:23-02 what i am having a party 19:23-25 Loud, wtf. 19:23-29 Link me NOW 19:23-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:23-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:24-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:24-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:25-32 nah i mean you're not going to do anything for it 19:25-37 so its going to be fucken HORRIBL 19:26-20 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 19:27-19 Two years ago today, 19:27-26 Debbie Reynolds died. 19:28-33 CMF, WTP, Spongey, want to join TG and I? 19:28-38 It would be an actual race then. 19:28-48 On Mariokart? 19:28-58 Yeh. 19:29-26 Loud, 19:29-28 Sit down and be humble. 19:29-42 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=1869681780 19:29-55 same key from last time i just turned battle mode off 19:29-56 Hurry! 19:30-00 Only 25 seconds! 19:30-01 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=426765277 19:30-04 Join! Hurry! ;( 19:30-04 15! 19:30-05 omg use min 19:30-07 *mine 19:30-08 or not oh em gee 19:30-11 soory 19:30-17 th loading took forevr 19:30-25 the forever 19:30-26 ur key is not working korra 19:30-34 never mind 19:30-55 They say time's supposed to heal ya 19:31-03 Crap stop the game 19:31-09 Restart it with me. 19:31-13 Linka gain. 19:31-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:32-09 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=221191890 19:32-12 Join me here! 19:32-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:32-23 Hello from the other sid 19:32-24 e 19:32-29 Just click the above link, CMF. 19:32-30 no, just join the game tkf sarca and i are in 19:32-35 No need to "link again". 19:33-00 Nope. 19:33-07 Can't join until yall finish your race. 19:33-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:35-02 How much longer until I can join? 19:35-11 Dunno. 19:35-14 I'm waiting as well. 19:35-33 Have a TG on speed dial, I guess. 19:39-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:40-16 Tell me, TKF, 19:40-33 Is South Ferry your frieand ? 19:42-13 Hmph. 19:42-30 Huh 19:42-58 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=426765277 Join Spongey and WillianToPaul. 19:43-07 shush 19:43-11 * , 19:43-19 Wha 19:43-37 Sadly, my pink ping color is too bright 19:43-44 and not clear 19:48-34 omg everyone watch the anime "Your Lie In April" 19:55-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:56-45 Join Spongey\ 19:56-49 /me coughs 19:57-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:57-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:05-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:05-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:06-58 Come back korra! 20:07-06 It keeps crashing. 20:10-12 he can only play every other round it seems 20:11-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:12-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:12-55 bb 20:13-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:14-09 Yay! 20:14-17 I won my first marikart game! 20:14-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:15-08 Well done, then. 20:15-13 Laggy FBot here as expected. 20:16-01 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 20:16-06 Amusement fun 20:16-21 whats up korra bruh 20:16-23 oh he left 20:16-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:16-52 TG, I am sorry. 20:16-59 Min here too. 20:17-01 what are you saying sorry for?? 20:17-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:17-12 For your loss of Korra! 20:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:17-26 omg everyone left 20:17-43 i am back tg-bb. 20:17-44 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 20:17-48 omg hi < 3 20:17-53 < 3! 20:18-28 rejoin tg omg 20:18-38 omg k 20:18-44 Hi ther everyone it seems tg is sending ___ in my dm 20:18-51 As expected. 20:18-54 Prolly B-C_____ 20:19-25 Huh. 20:19-34 I still ain't know what Candy was saying about our DM earlier. 20:19-48 Was bizarre. 20:21-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:22-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:22-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-05 hi there 20:23-18 it seems tkf is home alone omg i wonder if i should do a vc but with whom omg 20:23-30 TG, Mario Kart crashed. 20:23-35 Rip 20:23-50 U should do a VC with koagoatboy 20:23-58 Nope! 20:24-12 I supoose Koa has some uber deep voice. 20:24-26 For some reason, CMF keeps tryin' to VC with me. 20:24-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:24-40 Sounds familiar, TKF. 20:24-43 Because I like to hear your voice, TKF. 20:24-46 Huh 20:24-52 Sounds p___. 20:25-00 Sounds like I need a Piping Hot Coffee. 20:25-09 I keep mixing it up with Kreacher from Harry potter. 20:25-15 -_- 20:25-33 Maybe Dobby, it'd be easier if I heard you again. 20:25-56 -_- 20:26-03 TG. 20:26-15 Hm? 20:26-19 u on 20:26-22 Gon go back to my fav site, H__2R___.com 20:26-27 i am on omg 20:26-37 fell free to VC if u want 20:26-37 20:26-37 u will pm me that at once sf 20:26-42 OH yeah. 20:26-55 Aii used "fell" by accident earlier and she doesn't even know of Koa's usage. (rofl) 20:26-56 omg i would but i dont really have much of a voice right now ;( throat has been sore all week 20:27-01 Lmao 20:27-02 Aw. 20:27-16 "How do you fell?" 20:27-57 Have you heard TG's voice before, TKF? 20:28-11 No, why? 20:28-11 Inb4 some weird shit is said. 20:28-16 Lmao 20:28-32 Prepare yourself. 20:28-56 I was shocked by Mess' deep voice, I remember. 20:29-40 When someone comments that you used a sentence without a period. 20:29-40 Like whoa, wtf???? He didn't use a period. 20:33-04 hey 20:34-21 hi fanaticbot omg 20:34-22 Hey TGPOC! o/ 20:37-47 link me Mario kart immediately 20:38-06 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 20:38-19 Welcome, MCR. 20:38-26 Hey. 20:38-54 We're taking a break 20:38-59 At least, I'm taking a break 20:39-22 I want to know who adores me in this huge and cruel world 20:39-29 Farsuiy 20:39-51 Said immediately? 20:39-58 :) 20:40-10 https://mkpc.malahieude.net/online.php?key=1930153383 20:42-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:42-38 hello everyone 20:42-44 want to pm me~ 20:42-57 Chase McFly does. 20:43-04 OMG 20:43-36 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1584241 20:48-18 Seems South joined us. 20:48-52 SF is a meme-r 20:49-16 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 20:49-33 Hmph! 20:49-55 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 20:50-31 Brb, lagging. 20:50-33 Seems everyone left after I won the race 20:50-42 I lagged. 20:50-46 I'm coming back. 20:51-06 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 20:51-43 Why is FANDOM so lagg-y 20:53-07 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 20:53-45 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 20:54-21 Welcome, Alex.Sapre 20:55-01 Discord seems to work fine. But yea, Wikia is messing up a bit. 20:56-19 MCR, 20:56-28 There's no such thing as Wikia. 20:56-30 :) 20:56-43 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 20:56-45 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 20:56-52 It exists until 2019. :) 20:57-00 Hmph! :) 20:57-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:57-47 Unfortunately Wikia seems to be going away 20:57-57 W**** eh 20:58-03 Wikia is daying 20:58-27 I dare say it hasn't been alive in over a year 20:58-34 or longer 20:59-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:59-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:00-28 User:Wikia 21:00-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:00-42 Last edit August 7th. 21:00-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:01-02 TKF, 21:01-07 Say something without a period 21:01-16 TKF, 21:01-19 reply to discord 21:01-22 OMG 21:01-37 Hm? 21:01-37 Working on my CSS, give me a bit bruhs. 21:01-42 Korra, discord~~~~ 21:01-46 ^ 21:01-47 Seems Alex.Sapre dosen't have nitro~ 21:01-50 Yes 21:01-53 No one sent me anything 21:01-54 For you, sure, bb~ @TG 21:01-58 < 3 21:01-59 When I was all busy sending other people it 21:02-09 I gave it to C123456's alt 21:02-11 :wtf: 21:02-19 That was legit a waste, Loud, lmao. 21:02-19 Good. 21:02-31 I was asking Korra who didn't have it 21:02-40 Then remembered my old friend on ESB 21:02-48 Madi gave me Nitro. 21:02-49 I sent mine to Sawpog46 21:03-34 I should have given it to someone else, lookin back on it 21:03-35 Nitro GIFTs eh 21:03-41 omg otis has nitro 21:03-41 TG-bb, you sent nothing on Discord~ 21:03-48 Exactly~ 21:03-49 Hmph! 21:03-51 made u look oh em gee 21:03-58 omg tricked 21:04-46 I remember being so excited when I got Nitro, lol. 21:05-14 me too 21:06-50 me too 21:06-51 omg akumi has an idea 21:06-59 whats the idea little gay girl 21:07-00 Spit it out. 21:07-09 Seems I need a piping hot coffee. 21:07-13 Why, SF 21:07-16 Obv. 21:07-22 omg yall babbys will see when i am done 21:07-28 Just had to deactivate my account, i will reactivate once its straight pride month 21:07-54 True 21:09-07 Hmph. 21:09-19 omg loud may be lesben 21:11-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:14-48 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 21:15-32 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 21:16-56 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 21:19-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:20-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:20-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:20-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:25-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:25-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:26-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:27-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:27-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:28-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:28-31 Come on, TG. 21:29-04 Hm? 21:29-10 It's been ages. ; - ; 21:29-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:29-22 since what? 21:29-38 3:07 21:29-38 EarthlingnAkumi 21:29-38 omg yall babbys will see when i am done 21:29-46 oh 21:30-02 why is TG your nickname? 21:30-07 i was actually going to edit the css a lil bit in my personal css but i ended up not doing it 21:30-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:31-30 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:31-35 And what were you going to edit your CSS to? 21:34-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:36-07 oh i was going to make the background look less icky and blurry and edit the surround but 21:36-12 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 21:36-16 too lazy and i'd probably end up edit-spamming my own css 21:36-31 yeh 21:38-14 (hmpg) TG 21:38-17 (hmph) 21:39-43 What browser do you use? 21:40-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:40-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:40-14 me? chrome 21:40-56 Same. 21:40-58 https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/live-css-editor/oelggcmknbjmhkpgjfhakedcfnkgbdpg?hl=en 21:41-33 oh em gee 21:41-55 I've used it for a long time, omg. 21:42-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:42-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:42-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:48-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:48-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:48-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:49-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:49-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:50-48 Only barbarians don't use firefox as a browser 21:50-48 But hey imma barbarian too 21:51-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:51-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:51-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:53-42 omg racist 21:55-08 Hi. 21:55-16 Does anyone know if it's possible to have rotating chat skins? 21:55-23 Aka switching back and forth between multiple? 21:55-39 Like at random or 21:55-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:55-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:56-04 Hm, sure. 21:57-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:59-09 I'm not really sure 21:59-09 Like I know it can be done with wordmarks so I guess it could be possible with chat skins? 22:00-22 Idk. 22:03-29 . 22:10-03 !rules 22:10-38 !party 22:10-39 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 22:12-24 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1573017#3 22:13-37 !party 22:13-38 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 22:13-43 FanaticBot :) 22:13-49 omg all the little vandals are going to jail 22:13-56 i (heart) fanaticbot 22:14-06 Seems TG left me for my bot. 22:14-13 FB likes me :) 22:14-13 Unlike Syde BOT :) 22:14-27 FanaticBot is a playa 22:14-45 So's Korra. 22:14-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:15-06 :) 22:15-20 omg no i love korra the most but i also like his bot 22:16-34 Meanwhile, on ESB: 22:16-34 "-5 WilliamToPaul" 22:16-34 Meanwhile, on TDL: 22:16-34 "I wonder if that User H&H has started yet" 22:17-26 Link? 22:17-46 Meme 22:18-04 But I would not doubt if it is actually happening :) 22:21-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:21-34 Sure. 22:21-49 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:26-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:26-18 Omg, TG. Look at ESB 22:26-21 *. 22:26-44 omg i have seen ESB 22:27-08 '-_' 22:27-27 '_-' 22:28-48 brb 22:29-10 Kk. 22:30-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:30-32 Brb in a little while 22:31-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:32-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:32-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:33-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:36-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:37-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:38-04 And no mods are on. 22:38-06 Lmfao. 22:38-45 I'm on? 22:53-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:53-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:53-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:53-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:53-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:56-14 (pray) and (cat_scream) must be added, at once 22:57-00 TDL: Virtual Reality edition coming 2020 22:57-27 omg 22:57-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:57-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:57-45 Also, I'll add the emojis soon. 22:57-53 Have a lot of things to do, but I'm too dumb to figure them out, so- 22:57-55 "Tell me what to reply with" now in 360 4K 22:57-57 Add a WTP emoji too :) 22:57-58 Rip 22:58-03 What are you trying to do? 22:58-18 Things. 22:58-25 (hmph) 22:58-29 (hmph) 23:00-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:00-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:01-12 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 23:01-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:01-28 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 23:01-40 Welcome, CutieG- 23:01-42 Hmph. 23:01-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:03-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:04-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:09-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:09-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:10-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:10-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:13-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:13-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:13-44 Where be C.s 23:13-47 bring em on 23:13-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:13-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:14-02 u there bruhs 23:14-07 On the server where he orbits Foidz 23:14-16 prolly gon betabuxx a Becky when he grow up 23:14-20 Unless he thugmaxxes 23:15-33 Omg. 23:17-49 http://prntscr.com/m0rr1i 23:19-17 What is prntscr supposed to mean? 23:20-31 Print Screen, obv 23:20-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:20-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:21-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:21-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:21-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:22-19 Oh, I thought it mean p___ to score. 23:22-29 -_- Category:Wikia Chat logs